1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to facilitating user productivity in a multitasking environment. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to techniques for managing meta-applications in a multitasking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications that execute on a software-based computing platform may often be supported by an operating system that abstracts the hardware by providing an interface to facilities provided by the computing platform. Some operating systems may also provide an environment where several tasks may run concurrently, with a minimal of interference therebetween, but with support for safe data sharing. In that context, the operating system may manage the available hardware resources in a manner to promote fairness in resource allocation among the tasks.